The Lordling and his Slave
by dreamsforthelost
Summary: Zuko has been given a gift. Katara has been taken as a slave to the fire nation. She is his.
1. The Beginning

"Prince Zuko."

The black haired male turned to half-heartedly glance at the guard standing in the doorway of his private chambers.

"What?"

"A gift. Sent by the Earth Kingdom colonies."

"Present it to me."

The guard slipped out of sight for a moment while Zuko strolled over to a lush black and red couch in front of a high crackling fire.

The guard had returned holding the upper arm of a slender female. Zuko raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at the guard.

"The colonies had found her in villagers fighting against the fire nations hold. Destroying bases and factories."

"So they send her to me?"

"If you wish my prince I can send her back-"

"No. She can stay. Leave her and go."

The guard bowed and released the woman into the room, closing the thick doors behind him leaving the woman and Zuko.

"What is your name?"

She looked up at him, her eyes a magnificent blue that only held contempt in that moment.

"There is no point fighting against us here."

"I will fight against everything you are for as long as this war continues."

Zuko chuckled at her determination.

"You have guts I can give you that. Tell me your name, girl. Keeping in mind that I do have ways of forcing it out of you."

"So you think because you are a fire lords son you have the right to treat others like dirt?"

"No. You are just being rude. You are aware of who I am."

"Katara."

Zuko nodded and rose, coming towards the woman standing with her arms crossed and face in a set expression of pure hatred.

"Welcome to the fire nation."

He went straight towards her and stood a distance away, observing her.

She was fairly pretty. Her skin was dark and fair with cascading brown locks falling to her waist which was slim and toned. The clothes the slavers dressed her up in showed off her mid riff with a cropped red sleeveless shirt and a red skirt that had the sides cut out showing off long legs. Heavy gold bands were clasped around her wrists, branding her as a slave while the gold linings on her clothes said she was not only a slave but a royal slave.

"You need something of mine."

"What?"

Zuko wandered over to his dresser and searched through it pulling out numerous pieces of usual jewellery and head pieces

. "Whenever a slave has been allocated to someone of the royal family they must always wear a piece of that person to indicate that they are there's."

"I am not a slave let alone yours!"

He removed a long golden chain that he held up, coming over to Katara.

"You are lucky it is me you are stuck with."

"You are as much of a monster as any of them."

"You have clearly never met my sister. Turn around."

Katara did as she was told, turning her back to Zuko as he grabbed two thick bundles of hair from the front of her face, pulling them back along either side of her head to meet on the back. There he knotted the pieces together and clipped the golden chain. Twisting it neatly through her hair before tying off the bottom, giving off the original appearance that she has a long golden streak running through her hair.

"Now you are mine."


	2. The threat

"You really should learn how to behave, Katara."

Katara growled underneath her breath as she threw separate articles of clothing towards Zuko.

"It can only get you in trouble."

"But you forget, my prince." Katara spat. "I am yours!"

With much emphasise she indicated the chain in her hair and the heavy gold band around her bicep engraved with the fire lords insignia.

"Does not mean that you can't be hurt by others of the royal family. Just means that commoners can't."

Katara shook her head and crossed the threshold to grab the sheets off of his bed, bundling them up in her arms.

"You have been here for as little as a week and yet you are still being defiant."

"I will never accept this place."

"It could be so much worse you know that right? You could be sleeping in the servant's quarters instead of your own room coming off of my own which guarantee's no one hurts you."

"Lucky me."

She stormed from the room carrying dirty sheets and clothes, kicking the door closed behind her.

The hall that Zuko's bedroom was placed on was long with dark chestnut floorboards and dark red wallpaper covered in long tapestries and several other doors belonging to libraries, living rooms and conference rooms.

Down one long staircase where numerous other slaves passed and the occasional guard she went before turning towards a small wooden door that seemed to disappear underground. Steep steps going downwards with the occasional landing opening to cramped rooms packed with soiled mattresses and thin blankets where some people still slept and laundries.

Katara slipped into one of the laundries closer to the end of the steps where only a few women occupied carrying baskets of their own and scrubbing.

"Hello Katara." Greeted an elderly woman who sat on the floor beside a wooden bucket full of steaming water.

"Good morning Yui."

They sat beside each other dropping numerous articles of clothing into the tubs and scrubbing them with thick bristled brushes until their hands were wrinkled and on occasion blistered.

"The queen of slaves is in this laundry, ladies."

Yui and Katara turned to face a young woman accompanied by several other women looking down on them.

She wore a far more basic uniform of a shapeless red skirt and wide shirt with iron clasps around her wrists printed with the number 438.

Katara rose with her basket, quickly dusting the knees of her skirt before trying to make her way past the women.

"No no, my princess." The woman sneered, shuffling sideways to block the path. "You stay until we say you go."

"Let her go, Zuki." Yui said, rising slowly and stumbling forwards.

"She thinks she is better than us because she is the Prince's little whore."

"I don't think I am better than you and I am not a whore!" Katara pitched in, looking up defiantly.

Zuki scoffed.

"You have so slept with the Prince!" Said a woman in the back.

"No I have not."

All the woman quickly chattered amongst themselves sounding like a hive of angry bees.

"Just because you are one of the royal families play things does not mean you are better than us."

"I have never even-"

"Be quiet and listen!" Zuki shouted, moving forwards. "


End file.
